Pictures of you
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Elliot is suddenly sleeping at Olivia's... why! And when he disappears where does that leave her, and is he going to be okay? E&O shipping by the end of the story!
1. Pictures of you

_A/N: It's that time of the year for me, when I go through old re-runs and it just happens to be the AWESOME SVU… which just gives me the urge to write E/O because let's face it, they're awesome. I am a shipper, so expect fluff… =D_

_This FF is set in season 12!_

Leaving the orange juice on the bench, Olivia crossed the room to the couch where she had leisurely hung her jacket the night before, and swung it over she her shoulders, putting her arms in. She glanced at her watch, and groaned inwardly at the time. She was going to be late if she didn't get out the door soon. Olivia returned to the bench and took her orange juice in her hands, taking another sip. It was a ritual she had had since forever.

Elliot appeared from the bedroom yawning and rubbing his eyes, dressed in only a pair of track pants. "Morning," he greeted.

Olivia looked up. "Oh, goodmorning," she smiled. She struggled with herself to turn away, so that she didn't stare at him like a piece of meat. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," he said. "Surprisingly…"

Looking at her watch again, she left the orange juice on the bench and turned to Elliot. "I have to go. Cragen wants me in early, to talk about the Jacobs case."

"Want me to come?"

She hesitated. "Nuh," she shrugged. "I got it. You just help yourself to whatever you find, there's not much here. I live on take-out."

"That's not healthy," he scolded.

"Don't start on me," she warned with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, get sick, see if I care." Elliot reached the kitchen bench and took Olivia's orange juice, polishing off the rest of it.

"Sure," she smiled grabbing her keys and heading for the door. She turned back to look at him. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm tough."

"I know, I just- okay," she sighed heavily, a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her not to leave him alone. "I'll call you later, when I know what time I'm coming home."

"No worries, I'll be fine."

She waved as she closed the door behind her.

… … …

Elliot looked around the apartment, sighing heavily. It was certainly odd being in his partner's home without her in it. That was new. He wandered through the rooms, unsure of what to do with himself until he caught a glimpse of a photo album hidden under one of Olivia's jackets.

Curiosity won over, and he took it in his hands, sitting down on the couch.

He opened the first page, to see himself and her sitting on the edge of their desk in the bullpen. It had been snapped unexpectedly, but the unknown photographer was good. Olivia was watching him with almost an adoring smile, while he stared ahead. Elliot stared at the photo for a moment before shifting his gaze to the next one.

He remembered when that one was taken. They had been stuck at court most of the day, and when they went outside, Elliot couldn't resist the will to reach out and brush the hair from her face, he remembered how soft her skin had felt under his touch. The photo had been obviously snapped by a photographer, because it was a newspaper clipping.

Photo after photo seemed to be of the two of them, sometimes adding Munch or Cragen or even Fin, but mostly, he realized the pictures were just the two of them. Elliot didn't know why she had so many pictures of them, or what it meant, but he felt slightly pleased with himself that she had enough respect for him that she had put together an album.

Elliot was also aware, that Olivia had few friends and only one family member, who she saw very little of. It saddened him to think she never went out much, didn't date a lot, and when she did it seemed to fall apart quickly. But he knew that no matter what happened to her, he would be at her side, he was her best friend, just as she was his.

The familiar ring of his cell phone indicated a call coming through. He put down the photo album and wandered across the room to the mantel piece where he had left it, and looked at the screen name. He hesitated before pressing the END button.

He didn't want to talk.

He grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch, where he had placed it the night before, next to Olivia's, he recalled, and headed for the bedroom to dress.

He was going shopping. Olivia needed to stock her cupboards and fridge with normal food, and he planned to do that for her, since it was clear she never would.

… … …

"I can't get a hold of Elliot," Cragen announced. "His cell is off and his home phone goes straight to the machine. Benson, you got an idea on where I can find him?" he asked hopefully. Don was aware that Olivia was not his keeper, but as his partner, it seemed plausible that she would have some idea.

"Yeah," she answered. "He's at my apartment."

"Why would he be there?" he asked aloud.

"Because he stayed the night," she blushed unmistakably.

All eyes landed on Olivia.

_Hahahaha… cliff-y… are you mad? _

_Want to take a guess where I am going with this? Reviews are nice too!_


	2. Dream of me

_A/N: You know the funny this is just after I posted this, I came across an FF that was entitled GOODBYE and it wasn't actually an FF but an A/N saying that because of mean reviews, the writer was bowing out, I was saddened by this, because lots of people seemed to like the writer, there was 23 reviews saying they had talent. Now, I'm not saying I have talent, by all means, but since the anonymous __**SARA**__ left me that review, I felt sad… not for me, but for her. If she has SO little in life that leaving me a bad review ANNOYMOUSLY of course, makes her feel better, then I don't mind her review at all. I accept good AND bad reviews, it is a part of writing, and you must take the good with the bad. I __**WILL NOT**__ stop writing, just because she does not like my work… though, I prefer reviews that tell you HOW you can improve on your writing. I write because to me, it's like breathing, but there is ALWAYS room for improvement, even with the best of writers. Sorry for the rant… I felt it was important. =D _

Elliot had only been home a few minutes when he heard a knock at the door. He frowned and glanced down at his watch, it was far too early for Olivia to be home and he wasn't expecting company. He crossed the room to the front door, and peeped through the peep hole.

"Elliot, open the door!" the voice demanded before his eyes settled on her face.

He withdrew from the peep hole and stood gathering himself for a moment or two before reluctantly, he pulled the door open. "What are you doing here, Kathy?"

She shook her head at him and moved through the apartment, shoving him as she moved past him and into the living area. "I knew you'd go running to her," she spat. "And I'm sure she greeted you with open arms and a warm bed!"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Don't start."

"You said nothing is going on, but here you are," she gestured to Olivia's apartment. "In her apartment!"

"You kicked me out!" he reminded her. His mind was buzzing and he felt a tension headache come on. He groaned outwardly. "Where did you expect me to go, Kathy?"

"A hotel…" she replied angrily. "The precinct… I know they have beds there. You could have gone to YOUR mother's house for crying out loud."

"Oh, God, you're not serious…" he sighed. Kathy knew the complications with his mother. Kathy couldn't seriously think that he would contemplate that idea. He would have rather sleep in a cardboard box than have to deal with his mother.

"_**ANYWHERE**_ but here," she stated. "You know how I would feel about it, and yet you still went here. I know you could have crashed at Fin or Munch's place, why didn't you?" she demanded obviously angered by his choice to remain with Olivia.

"Because Liv is my partner, I tell her my S*#! and she tells me hers. It's the way it goes, Kathy. I have _**NEVER**_ been unfaithful to you," he reminded her. He recalled Dani Beck then, and instantly dismissed it, he had been separated from Kathy by that stage, and she had been fooling around with some other guy. That was definitely not up for discussion.

"I don't believe you," she said staring him in the face. "I heard you…"

"Heard me what?" he snapped.

"I heard what you said!" she screamed.

Elliot's headache increased as he tried to understand what his wife was referring to. He searched his mind but he came up empty. He couldn't remember ever implicating Olivia in anything scandalous. He just wouldn't. She was his partner. His friend. She was… Olivia Benson.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he growled. "_**WHAT**_ and _**WHEN**_?"

"Last night, El," her voice suddenly toned down and she stared at the floor, a look of devastation written across her face. He reached out to console her, unable to see his wife looking so torn, but she instantly rejected him, by pulling herself out of his grasp. He felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach.

"I was just-"

"I know what you were trying to do," she spat. "I don't want you to touch me. It's not even me you want anymore, is it?" she asked.

Elliot was taken aback by this question, and for a moment he was so stunned he couldn't utter a word. "I don't…"

"Don't lie!" she demanded. "Not after everything we've been through. Don't lie to me about something so Goddamn important."

Elliot lowered his head. "Okay," he nodded. "I won't lie."

"Tell me the truth," she ordered. "How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"I haven't!" he stated.

"El…"

"No, Kathy. I won't play this game with you. I have _**NEVER**_ cheated on you with her, _**EVER**_! Liv has never been anything but a partner to me. I have never touched her… do you hear me? I have never-"

"But you've wanted to," she whispered. "I know you have. Because every night when I go to sleep I hear the whimpering and the groaning, and I hear you utter her name over and over again… don't you tell me you have never wanted her, because dreams don't lie, El. They don't lie."

Elliot ran a hand over his head, unable to come up with a reply. She wasn't far off. But Elliot had never made a move, he had never said anything out of character to her when it came to matters of the heart, but his wife was right. Night after night, his dreams were full of her… not Kathy, but Olivia.

"And you came here," Kathy went on. "You came here after everything that happened."

"I'm sorry," was all he could offer her. "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry."

Kathy nodded. He had finally been honest, by saying so little, and she couldn't find a way to make it better. She knew that in pressing her husband for his answer, she had probably lost him. But that was too much to take at that moment, and all she knew, was that she had to get away from him.

"I have to…"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll call you."

"The kids," she corrected. "Call them!"

Kathy opened the door and without looking back, she slammed it shut behind her, leaving him alone.

And suddenly, he couldn't breathe, he had to get away. He grabbed his wallet, unsure of his destination, and he left the apartment.

_I forgot to mention above… THANK YOU to those who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story, you guys are why I write on FF! =D_


	3. Missing

_A/N: Just wanted to say I appreciate those who like my story… and this chapter is dedicated to ALL of you… =D_

Olivia was looking forward to seeing Elliot when she walked through her front door. It was unusual for her to come home to anyone, and for the first time in a long time, knowing someone was there to greet her, made her smile. She pushed the door open and greeted loudly. "Honey, I'm home!" she laughed at her own joke, waiting for Elliot to respond.

But the apartment was silent.

Olivia crossed the room into the living area, and poked her head into the bedroom. It was empty. He must have gone out somewhere, she reasoned rationally. It was then that she noticed the grocery bags on the bench. She frowned, stalking into the kitchen to examine the content. It was food that could be both cooked and thrown into the microwave. Elliot had obviously brought them in attempt to steer her away from take-out.

As she unpacked the food and stored them in the cupboards and fridge, filling her kitchen for the first time, she looked around for a note that he might have left.

There was nothing.

… … …

Olivia checked her cell phone over and over again, thinking that Elliot would have been considerate enough to let her know where he was, and when she could expect to hear from him again. She wasn't his wife, but she was his partner, and for the most part that meant she got more communication from him than his own family did.

The next morning as she dressed for work, she came to the conclusion that Kathy had called him and they had worked things out. She expected him to turn up to work with an explanation when she got there, though she contemplated numerous times whether to just call his cell phone and ask him what was going on.

She didn't want to sound like his girlfriend, so she decided against it.

Locking the apartment after her, Olivia hailed a taxi to work and when she arrived, she purchased coffee and croissants, one for her and one for her partner. But when she arrived in the bullpen, he was nowhere in sight.

Munch was pouring over paperwork.

"Have you seen, El?" she asked casually.

"No," he shrugged. "Last I heard he was sleeping at your joint."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't start."

"Sorry," he muttered. "You lose him?"

"He's not my pet," she snapped. Olivia didn't mean to be so harsh with him, but she was now worrying that something had happened to her partner. He never disappeared without letting her know where he could be found, and the unpacked groceries meant that he had either expected to be back before she was, or he had left in a hurry. But Olivia still expected to hear from him, at least.

"Geesh, sorry," Munch responded. He watched her face drain of color. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. Olivia left the conversation there and crossed the room to a place in the bullpen that was slightly more private. She dialed Elliot's cell phone by hitting number one on her speed dial. It went straight to message bank. Olivia left a message telling him to call her as soon as he heard the message, then she went to Cragen's office. She knocked once and opened the door.

"What's up?" The Captain asked lifting his head from the file on his desk.

"Have you heard from, El?"

"No," he answered. "Why would I? Is something wrong?"

Olivia didn't want to sound like a whining kid, but if something had happened to her partner she didn't want to be responsible for delaying the process in finding him. "I don't know Captain, but something doesn't feel right," she admitted. It was in her gut. Something was wrong. "I'm gonna call Kathy," she said.

"Okay," he nodded. "Let me know if you find him."

"Sure, Don…"

Olivia closed the door behind her and fished her cell phone from her pocket. She scrolled down to Kathy's number and pressed the call button. It rang four times before someone answered.

"Kathy?" she greeted.

"Yes," her voice was skeptical.

"It's Olivia," she said.

"I know," she said coldly. Olivia frowned.

"Listen, I'm sorry to bother you, but-"

"Then don't," she snapped. "I think you have caused enough trouble."

Her frown only deepened. What the hell was happening over there? She wondered.

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be," Kathy barked. "Don't call me, Olivia. I have nothing to say to you."

"Kathy, can I just-"

"WHAT?" she demanded.

"Is Elliot with you?"

"What?"

"Is he with you, it's just that I haven't- I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening, or what I've done to upset you, but I just need to find Elliot. It's important. Is he with you?"

"No," she stated bluntly. "He's not with me. He's with you."

"Well actually, I haven't seen him since-"

Kathy laughed. "He's left you already. That was quick."

Olivia didn't understand what Kathy was trying to get at, and she had no time for games, all she knew was that she needed to find her partner, or the gnawing feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away. "Listen, Kathy whatever went on between you and Elliot has nothing to do with me, I'm sorry if you are having a hard time, but right now I just need to find Elliot."

There was a long pause.

"You don't know where he is?" Kathy asked adopting a tone of concern.

"No," she snapped. "That's why I'm calling. When did you last see him?"

"Yesterday," she said. "I went to your place, mid morning and we had an argument. I left and that was the last time I saw him."

"Did he say anything about where he might go?" Olivia felt sick.

"No," she said. "We didn't exactly leave on good terms, Olivia."

Olivia felt her breathing heighten, and she struggled to breathe as she ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair. "If you do hear from him, can you just let me know… please," she begged.

"Fine," Kathy snapped. Then she slammed down the phone.

Olivia's hands were trembling as she hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket she headed straight for the Captain's office. Without knocking she pushed the door open and stared at her Boss. "Kathy doesn't know where he is," she stated. "His cell phone goes straight to message bank. No one knows where he is… this is unlike him."

Cragen nodded. "I agree."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Don. Something's not right."

"Alright," he nodded. "It could be nothing, so don't panic."

"Too late," she sighed heavily.

"Okay, I'll put out an APO," he promised. He picked up the phone in his office and dialed a number.

_Oh no! What's happened to Elliot? _

_Review?_


	4. A month later

_A/N: The answer about where El was, will be answered in the next chapter… for now, enjoy this angst on Liv… without him. =D_

Olivia hadn't been the same since Elliot disappeared. There had never been any leads, and a month later there was still no news. Olivia constantly called Kathy to see if he had returned home, but she always gave the same response. "I haven't heard from him!" and then the line would go dead.

Olivia couldn't understand the indifference she had, knowing her husband was missing.

Olivia worked, pouring over paperwork that didn't really need doing, she barely went home anymore, and slept in the crib for a few hours every night before getting stuck into work again. Each day, she woke up praying that he would return home, and every night when she went to sleep, she prayed that he was alive and safe… wherever he was.

… … …

Kathy came storming into the precinct one morning, with Eli attached to her hip.

"OLIVIA!" she called.

Olivia was up off her chair in milli-seconds and in front of her, a look of hope in her eyes. Had he finally come home? Had she heard from him?

"Where is he?" she demanded the moment her eyes landed on Kathy.

"I don't know," she stated rolling her eyes. "Stop asking! I know as much as you do, you're the detective, you're supposed to get behind it. You should have found him already, if you are as good as they say you are."

"Back off," she warned. Olivia was doing the very best she could. The trail was cold. They couldn't even trace his cell phone, because he had never turned it back on, and for the some reason even the experts couldn't manage to track the serial number.

Elliot had disappeared off the face of the earth.

"FIND HIM!" Kathy demanded.

"I can't," she sighed in defeat. "I have done everything I possibly could and more. He's nowhere. And why do you suddenly give a crap?" she challenged.

For an entire month Kathy had cared less whenever she called to ask if Elliot had showed up there. Why was she suddenly playing the panic-stricken wife?

"He's the father of my children!" she stated. "The kids want to know when daddy's coming home, and I don't know what to say."

"I will call if I hear anything," Olivia promised. She turned to walk back to her desk, her shoulders slouched, disappointment raining on her face. All she wanted was her partner back. It seemed like she couldn't function without him. Her chest was constantly tight, and she couldn't breathe a lot of the time. Olivia felt like she was fighting a freight train at times.

"Olivia?" Kathy called.

She spun around on her heel. "WHAT?" she barked. Olivia wan tired, she hadn't slept properly in a month, and it had more than caught up with her.

"I blame you," she stated. "If it weren't for you he would have been home with his family, with his CHILDREN! You're a home wrecker, Olivia. If anything bad happened to Elliot, it's on you… do you hear me? It's on YOU!" Kathy turned then, and stalked out of the bullpen.

Olivia stood stunned, watching after her. What did she mean? Olivia and Elliot had never been anything more than friends, how could she possibly be responsible for Kathy kicking him out of the house… had Kathy kicked him out of the house, or had Elliot lied to her?

Olivia returned to her desk, and tried to bury herself in her work, but this time her mind was unfocussed and she couldn't seem to bring it back to her work. She sighed heavily running a hand through her hair, as she shoved the paperwork aside and laid her head on the table.

Oh, God, she missed him!

… … … …

Olivia closed the door from Cragen's office and crossed the room to her desk. She slumped down in her seat and groaned. Work seemed harder on her own. Cragen had just offered to pair her up with another detective, but she had rejected him instantly. Olivia could not see herself working with another, and as she reasoned to herself, Elliot had only been gone four weeks.

A shadow fell over her as she pulled the drawer open to retrieve a candy bar.

Olivia stiffened, as the smell of the shadow overpowered her, the smell was so familiar… so welcoming… oh god, could it really be?

"Hey, Liv…"

Olivia gasped as she turned her head, slowly and shifted her gaze to meet his face.

_Oh boy… what a way to leave you. Is it El? Or is the shadow someone else?_

_Review? _


	5. He's back

_A/N: As always thank you for sticking to the story… for alerting, reviewing and fav… for those E/O shippers, there's a surprise at the end of this chappie… =D_

The moment her eyes focused in on his face, the tightness in her chest instantly diminished and she stood quickly from her desk chair and practically threw herself into his arms, her hands encircling his neck and pulling him close to her, feeling his arms pull her closer at the waist. The relief she felt was overwhelmingly powerful, and she couldn't stop the tears filling her eyes.

He pulled back slightly to look into her face, and saw the tears. He reached out his hand and wiped them gently with his index finger. "Don't cry," he urged.

"El, what happened to you?" she demanded.

"I had to go away for a while," he said quietly.

"Where?" she asked. "I was worried… I mean, you didn't even call me to let me know what was happening. We had an APO out on you. I thought you'd been kidnapped," she admitted.

Elliot shook his head. "I'm here. I'm okay, really."

"Where did you go?" she pressed.

Elliot released her then and went around to his desk, she watched him intently as he opened and closed his desk drawer, obviously distracted by the thoughts in his head. She waited patiently, reclaiming her desk chair, feeling her knees turn to jelly. She needed the chair's support.

"I should go tell the Cap, I'm here," he said moving across the bullpen to the Captain's office.

Olivia stared after him. She smiled to herself as she laid her hand over her chest. Finally, it was easier to breathe. Olivia had to know what had happened to him, it was just a matter of when. She would give the man time to get back into a rhythm, give him time to recall his familiar surroundings and then she would ask him again… _what happened to you, El?_

… … …

Elliot was quick to pick up the pace, and get back into work, as if he hadn't been missing a month, but had simply gone off to run an errand. Olivia caught him up on the case, and the two of them went about their job, as if nothing had changed, as if nothing was different.

By the end of the day, Olivia was emotionally exhausted, not only had the case been long and tiring – having finally locked a serial rapist behind bars – but she had been thinking about where Elliot had been and what had happened to him. Her mind decided on blackmail… he had been blackmailed into something and had only been recently released.

"Mind if I crash at your place again?" Elliot asked hopefully.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. "Not at all," she replied.

"Great," he smiled.

The two of them made their way back to her apartment.

Olivia didn't bring up his absence again until he was cooking her dinner over the stove. He lectured her first, because she had hardly touched any of the food in her cupboards and fridge, and Elliot knew she had been sticking to take-out.

"Look, it's my health, El… I like take-out," she insisted.

"It's not good for you!" he stated.

"Its fine," she laughed. "What are you cooking anyway?"

"Stir-fry," he answered circling the spatula in the pan to mix up the ingredients.

"It looks like dog food."

"Just shut up and eat it when I tell you too," he smiled. "You'll love it."

Olivia watched as he dished out the food onto two separate plates and then pushed one across the bench towards Olivia. "It looks weird," she admitted.

"Try it," he urged. "Come on…"

Olivia took the fork in her hand and put some of the food on it, before bringing the fork to her nose and smelling the substance. It smelt okay… she closed her eyes and shoved it into her mouth, chewing quickly as if she'd throw it up, had she chewed on it slowly. She swallowed it.

"You are such a baby," Elliot laughed at her, amused by the way she acted with normal food.

"I don't like change," she admitted.

"Yeah… I got that. It didn't kill you, did it?"

Olivia allowed the taste to roll around on her tongue, deciding whether she liked it or not. "It was okay…" she confessed.

"It was better than okay," he insisted. "This is my stir-fry. I'm a brilliant chef."

"You're never home," she laughed. "I would hardly call you a chef. Kathy does all the cooking."

Elliot's expression changed instantly.

Olivia frowned. "El, what's going on with you and Kathy?"

He took a deep breath. "She was on my case all the time, about my work hours, about you… she seemed to think that you and I are… I don't know what the hell she thinks."

"But you set her straight."

"She wouldn't listen."

"So, what you just left?"

Elliot shrugged. "No, she kicked me out. Told me to go sort myself out before I came home,"

"Okay…" Olivia felt there was more to his story.

"She came here, the day I left."

"To my apartment?" she asked.

Elliot nodded. "She came in ranting and raving about how of course I would end up here, with you. As if that clarified us having an affair," he laughed bitterly.

"What happened?"

"She called me on something I did, and I couldn't deny it. She called me a liar, when I tried to, and she wasn't Liv… she wasn't wrong."

The two of them locked eyes, and Elliot moved around the bench to where Olivia sat perched on a stool. He stopped before her, and gently slipped his arms around her waist pulling her up. Olivia had no will to fight him, for as long as she had been his partner, she had loved him. Over the years, it had grown into deep respect, and now as he held her in his arms, she felt she deserved this. She had waited a long time.

"Are you going to ask what she wasn't wrong about?" he whispered tightening his grip around her as he pulled her tighter against him.

Olivia rested her hands on his upper arms, her eyes never moving from his.

"What?" she asked in a low voice.

"She wasn't wrong when she accused me of wanting you," he admitted.

A smile spread across her face, as she trembled slightly from his touch. "I want you, too," she whispered into his chest as she bowed her head down.

He used his finger to lift her chin, so that he was looking into her eyes. Olivia trembled as her hands slipped around his neck and a moment later, her lips gently brushed against his.

_And I shall leave you here… hehehe *sniggers*_

_The review button is that cute little one below… yeah, that… press that =D_


	6. Kissing you

_A/N: I really wish those who dislike the story would be brave enough to NOT go anonymous, it doesn't put me off that you think the story sucks, sorry SANDRA, but if you don't like the story, don't read it. I have many others who want more, and you can't please everyone. If someone has something to say, and they don't like it, I won't fight with you, but be brave enough to give a real screen name and not hide behind anonymous… it's sad really… _

_Thanks to MELISSA for setting me straight on "APB" I was thinking it was wrong, but no one called me on it, so thank you._

_As for those who ARE enjoying the story, I give you the next chapter. =D _

Elliot's hands moved through her hair, sending chills down Olivia's spine. This was what she envisioned kissing Elliot Stabler would be like – the feeling of floating on air, and a feeling of safety and security as he held onto her tightly. Olivia parted her lips to give his tongue access to hers, and as the kiss deepened, so did her desire to want ALL of him. For a moment she was both overwhelmed with fear and excitement, and she couldn't make a choice between them two.

Finally, Elliot felt her reluctance and detangled his body from hers. He took a step back, his face flushed, as she imagined hers was. "Are you okay?" he panted.

Olivia managed a smile. "Oh, God, El… you have no idea how long I have wanted you to do that," she admitted.

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"We're moving too fast," she stated. "We have to talk. We have to…" she took a moment for herself to return her breathing to normal and then sighed heavily as she looked at the man who she had long-loved. "What happened to you, El… where did you go?"

He looked at her for a long time before he answered.

"I found your scrapbook," he admitted. "I went through it…"

Olivia's face drained of color.

"I was flattered that I was in most of the pictures, I _am_ flattered, Liv… but it also scared me," he shrugged. "You know, I always felt the same connection to you, but I was married. I ignored it. I wasn't gonna be that guy, Liv… no matter how much I cared."

Olivia nodded numbly.

"After I saw the photo album, I went out shopping and stocked our cupboards and fridge, I couldn't just let you keep eating take-out," Olivia smiled weakly. "It wasn't long after that that Kathy came, and after we got into another argument I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out. I wasn't expecting to stay gone, I just couldn't come back once I was gone. It was easier to be away."

"Where did you go?" she pushed.

"A cabin that I rented from a guy I know," he said.

"And you couldn't call or text me just to tell me you were okay," she challenged, suddenly angry with him. "I was worried, El. I thought you'd been kidnapped. I had APB taken out on you, do you realize what the hell Kathy and I went through in the past four weeks, wondering if you had been killed or dumped in some garbage bin… I had nightmares," she spat.

Elliot lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"You know what," she trembled. "I don't care. You're a selfish son of a bitch, El. I can believe you'd do that to Kathy, but I never thought you'd be such a jerk that you could do that to me!"

He reached out to touch her, but she pulled back.

"No," she barked. "You don't get to make me feel better. You get to get the hell out!"

"What-"

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" she demanded.

"Liv, come on…"

She glared at him with blazing eyes. "If I wasn't worth a simple phone call, then I don't know you, and I don't want you here. Now, get _out_!"

Elliot watched her for a moment, before he stormed out of the there, slamming the door behind him. Olivia watched the closed door, her hands shaking from the anger inside her. For four weeks all she had done was panic, all she had done was think about all the horrible things that could have possibly happened to keep him away from her, not once had she considered he had stayed gone by choice.

When she crawled into bed later that night, she clung to her pillow as the tears of anger and relief flooded through her. He was home, and he was safe, but he had let her down in a way that she had never expected, and she was going to need some time to get over it. And she would, she always did, where Elliot was concerned, it was hard to stay mad at someone she loved, the way she loved him.

And as she finally drifted off to sleep, the memory of his kiss lingered in her mind. She wanted more of that, more of him, ALL of him. But for now, she would have to sort through the emotions of being let down by the man she trusted with every fiber of her being.

As she slept, she dreamt of him. He was distorted and his body lay in bloodied positions, in ways that she had often seen the victims of her cases. She woke up in a sweat, eager to have his arms encircle her, eager to have the feeling of safety and warmth. Olivia was afraid to close her eyes again, and she went out into the loungeroom and picked up her photo album, brushing her fingers over every photo with his face.

The tears spilled onto each photo as she imagined a possible life without him – and she knew it wasn't worth it.

_I don't usually swear in my FF's, but I felt this was IN character and so I made an exception._

_I hope you like this chapter… I'm a bit nervous about it. =D_


	7. Space

_A/N: This one goes out to anonymous JESSICA… sorry to reject your challenge to write your story idea, I don't do slash, not my thing. =/_

In the station house the next morning, Olivia turned up to work early, surprised to see Elliot. He was dressed in the same track pants and t-shirt he had on when she'd been kicked out of his apartment the night before. She assumed he had slept in the crib.

"You talkin' to me this morning?" he asked dropping a file on his desk. He looked like he had come from the Captain's office.

"No," she stated matter-of-factly. She crossed the room to where he stood and without warning she pulled her arms around his neck and hugged him, pressing her body against his for the briefest of moments before she pulled back.

"Well, what was…" Elliot was confused by her words contradicting her actions. Women were complicated.

"I'm still mad at you," she stated. "I need time to get over it… I just- I need some space, give me space to work through it and then-"

Elliot nodded. He had known her long enough to understand some things, and this was one of them.

"Thanks," she sighed. Olivia walked to her desk then, and looked over the new file on her desk.

"Do you want to partner up with Munch?' Elliot asked.

She shifted her gaze to him. "No," she said. "I just don't want to talk about anything that's not case related. Understood?"

Elliot nodded.

… … … …

Olivia kept true to her word, and whenever Elliot tried slyly to move the conversation to a personal note, but she noticed and she shot him a warning look, before posing a question or comment regarding the case. Even when Elliot attempted a joke about never being home, Olivia did not respond.

Soon enough he got the picture. Unless it was strictly case related, she would say nothing to him. Elliot knew then that he had to do something big to earn back his trust. He had without a doubt, let her down and she was hurt.

When Cragen demanded that they both finish the paperwork for their latest rape victim, Elliot's mind was already working overtime, to find some way to make it up to her, to make things right between them. He didn't like fighting with his partner, a sickening feeling lingered in his stomach, when she wasn't talking to him.

When 9 pm approached, he fished his phone from his pocket and hit one on his speed dial. It started ringing, and across from him, Olivia's phone vibrated on the desk in front of her. She glanced at the screen name and looked skeptically at Elliot. "What are you doing?' she asked.

Elliot smiled and gestured to her phone.

Olivia sighed heavily and answered it, feeling stupid as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he watched her intently across from him. "I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry for not calling, and to prove to you that you can trust me, I will be calling you every night at 9 o'clock, no matter where we are or what we're doing. Because I am sorry that I ever hurt you, you are my partner, my best friend, and one day… I don't know… maybe more, if I can get you to trust me again."

Olivia blushed. She wanted to forgive him then and there, but it was too easy. He couldn't know that it was that simple, or else he'd do it over and over again, knowing she would forgive him so quickly. In her heart, she had, but she had to teach him a lesson, he had to know how much she worried when he was gone, how much she'd panicked about never seeing him again.

"It's gonna take more than that," she insisted.

"I know," he nodded. "And I'm gonna do my best to make it better."

"Okay," she said.

"Bye," he whispered.

Olivia pressed the END button on her phone and returned to her paperwork, all the while in her mind she kept thinking how sweet Elliot could be when he put his mind to it.

… … … … …

The next morning, Cragen sent them out to deal with a domestic disturbance, relating to their rape victim.

Elliot was first up the steps of the apartment, banging on the door with ample force.

Movement came from the window, and without warning a shot rang out. Olivia ducked and lowered herself to the ground, as she was trained to, and a moment later she looked up at her partner, who had seemingly done the same thing. It took a moment for her to realize that he was not moving, and she scooted over to him, touching his shoulder and turning him over.

The first thing she saw was red, and her instincts kicked in, her fear a short step behind.

She fished her walkie-talkie from her belt and radioed in. "We need a bus… oh my God… Elliot…" the panic rose in her throat and her eyes widened as she applied pressure to the wound in his chest. _Oh God… don't die, El._

_Hahaha, and I am SO evil to leave you here… but it's fun…_

_Want more? =D_


	8. Aftermath

_A/N: Thank you guys for all the support. I bring you the next chapter. =D_

Olivia buried her face in her hands as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Her stomach was tied up like a sailors knot, and her heart ached of the unknown future. She sighed heavily and dropped her hands into her lap, staring at a mark on the floor. All she could do was pray that Elliot lived thought it.

The silent treatment she had given him seemed so pathetic now, and she knew if he didn't make it that would be the last thing he'd remember about her. Olivia couldn't stand that. More than most, Olivia knew loss, and she appreciated Elliot Stabler in her life, she wasn't had, never taking him for granted… until now, when it mattered most and she had acted so childishly.

"OLIVIA!" a voice boomed.

She snapped her head up to find Kathy Stabler storming towards her, a look of anger on her face. It was only when she saw her that she realized she hadn't informed her that Elliot had returned, nor had she called her when he had been shot. Her headspace had been fussy, and her mind was not on his wife.

She stood shakily from the chair, prepared to face the consequences.

"I'm sorry-" she started.

"Save it!" Kathy scoffed reaching her. "It's bad enough that you don't tell me he returned, but for me to find out through the hospital staff that he was here, you are a B*^#!"

Olivia stepped back, wondering if Kathy was going to hit her. She didn't.

"You're not going in there!" Kathy stated.

"Sorry?"

"When visitors are allowed, you are NOT going in there. I have rights as his wife, to make sure no blood relatives are allowed into his room. And you are NOT going in there!" she said spitefully.

Olivia folded her arms across her chest. "Don't do this," she begged. "I didn't do it on purpose, I forgot… I was worried about- you don't have to do this to get back at me."

"I have rights!" she stated.

… … … … …

Olivia waited in the visiting room for more than 24 hours, occasionally dozing in the plastic chairs.

Cragen had given the order that Munch and Fin take over the case, and do their best to find out who shot Elliot. Neither one of them objected.

Kathy had spoken to the doctors about her husband's condition, but had informed them not to share any details with the woman in the waiting room. The doctor had no choice but to obey that, leaving Olivia anxious about what had happened to her partner.

Kathy eventually went home, but Olivia stayed.

"Detective Benson?" a man in blue scrubs asked her.

"Yes," she nodded tiredly, standing up from the chair in vain hope that he would give her something.

"I apologize for not coming to you earlier, I had an emergency. I understand that you have been here for quite some time waiting on news of Elliot Stabler?"

"Yes," she nodded firmly. "Can you tell me something?" her eyes watered from exhaustion and hope and disappointed.

"I have been informed that his wife wants me to keep the details from you," he explained. "But I looked over his file just now and you have been added to his list of emergency contacts, of recent to be exact, so as per his wishes, I can indeed tell you that he is stable and over the next few hours he will be closely monitored."

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked grateful for Elliot's choice.

"I'm sorry we can't give you that information at the present time, we just don't know," he said impassively.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You should go home and rest," he urged. "There isn't anything you can do for him at the moment. I recommend you get some energy back, go home, take a shower, have something to eat, and then come back tomorrow. I'll call you if anything happens," he promised.

Olivia looked at him, wondering if she could trust him, being away from him seemed like too much. It didn't matter that it was only for a few minutes or a few hours, the idea that something would happen to him when she was away, was too overwhelming.

"It's alright, Detective," he assured her. "I will be the first to call you if there is the slightest change."

"Even if it's at 3 am?" she pressed.

"Even then," he nodded.

Olivia hesitated. She could certainly do with a shower, and it wouldn't hurt to get some good take-out in her stomach. The hospital coffee was horrible.

"Alright," she agreed standing from the plastic chair. She sighed heavily and walked out the door.

_Mmm, sucked in KATHY? _

_Reviews are nice!_


	9. Crashed

_A/N: I warn you this is a little angsty… okay A LOT angsty! =D_

Olivia stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in towel. She felt slightly better. She had needed that, and felt suddenly refreshed. She had eaten a hotdog on the way home from the hospital from one of the vendors on the corner of the street. It hadn't been too bad tasting, nothing like the tie food she ordered on a regular basis, but it had satisfied her appetite at least.

As she dressed and ran the brush through her hair, she heard the familiar dial tone of her cell phone, and rushed for the kitchen, where she had left it unattended on the kitchen bench. She snatched the phone and pressed the green button before holding it against her ear. "Benson!"

"Hello, Detective Benson, this is Dr, George Hunter from the hospital, I have news on Elliot Stabler," he stated.

Olivia's stomach did a somersault and she held her breath. "Yes?"

The pause on the other end of the phone seemed to drag on endlessly.

"I am afraid he crashed, ma'am," he explained. "He was stabilized again, and is currently in the ICU, but it doesn't look good. I suggest you come down," he ordered.

Olivia felt her head spin and her heart pound a million miles an hour. She hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye and she rushed for the door. It didn't occur to her that she had forgotten to put on shoes until she was walking the corridor of the hospital. She approached the nurse's station demanding to know news on her partner, giving the woman behind the desk the same information that the Doctor had given her on the phone.

"Hold on, please…" the woman tapped the keyboard in front of her, and glanced on the screen casually, making Olivia want to slap her upside the head. As far as she knew, Elliot could be dead already and the nurse was taking her sweet time.

"Come on…" Olivia snapped.

The nurse looked up with a frown. "I'm getting to it, ma'am."

"He could be dead for God's sake!" she barked.

"Ma'am, you will have to be patient."

Olivia sighed heavily and ran a hand through her still-wet hair.

"Detective Benson?" a voice called.

She spun around to come face to face with the doctor who had ordered her to go home, and the same one who had rang with the news that Elliot was on death's door. She crossed the room to where he stood, her legs feeling like jelly. At any moment this man would announce her Fate, and she hoped to God that her partner wasn't dead.

"Is he…" she was trembling all over.

"No," he shook his head. "But that's not to say he's out of the woods just yet. This is very serious, he seemed to be having trouble with the morphine and it has caused him an infection where his chest wound is, and we can't manage to control it at the moment."

"Why?"

"His body isn't responding to anything we are giving him," he replied.

Olivia shook her head. "So what now?"

"We wait," he said. "If his body has a little while to try and heal itself naturally, then we can try again and help fight the infection. It's just going to take time and patience."

"Does he have that time?" she demanded.

"We hope so," the doctor said. "We are doing everything we can."

"Can I see him?" she asked shakily.

The doctor hesitated. "For a few minutes," he nodded.

Olivia sighed with relief. Seeing him would help somewhat, she was sure of that. She followed the man through the corridor and down to the ICU, she was ordered to wash her hands before they allowed her through the door.

The doctor approached the bed, and Olivia looked down at her partner. She couldn't help thinking how small he looked, with all those machines attached to him. Tears filled her eyes, and she made no effort to stop them. He looked so broken, so weak and pale. His cheeks were the color of her bed sheets, a pasty white, and she was worried for him.

Unable to help herself, she reached her hand across the bed and ever so gently grazed his cheek with her finger. The coldness of his skin made her pull her hand back as if she'd been slapped and her mouth formed an "O" shape in horror at the thought of him dying. "El…" she whispered desperately. "Please don't do this to me," she felt selfish for making it about her, that his lying there and waking up was within his control. "If you die, I don't know what I'll do. I don't know life without you now, and you can't give up on me… not now do you hear me? Fight, El… please fight!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to find the doctor watching her intently.

"He's all I have," she admitted. She barely saw her brother, and she had no other family. Elliot Stabler was her entire life, him and her job. She didn't know what she'd do if either one of them ceased to exist. She had never planned for it, never prepared herself.

"Come on…" the doctor urged. "You can come back again in an hour."

The idea of leaving him, made her cry, and she leaned over and kissed his cheek, forgetting for a moment that her very action could be worse for him than better, that any germ she passed on to him, could cause his infection to worsen. She allowed her lips to linger on his skin, slightly longer than necessary, hoping to warm his face somewhat. "I'll be back soon," she promised him.

Olivia reluctantly followed the doctor out of the ICU and back into the waiting room.

He looked down to see that she had no shoes on.

"Ma'am, um…" he gestured to her bare feet.

"I just ran out the door," she said.

"There's a gift shop just up the ground floor. You might find something there," he encouraged.

Olivia nodded. She had nothing else to do to kill time, before returning to the ICU for her next visit with Elliot.

It wasn't long before Olivia returned to the waiting room, her feet covered with bright pink fluffy slippers. It was all they had.

_Hehehehe slippers… hahahaha… can you imagine Liv in pink fluffy slippers? LOL_

_Review?_


	10. By his side

_A/N: I never thought I'd get the response to this story that I have. Considering SARA was so blunt in her opinion… so thank you all for having a mind of your own and making your own choices. I appreciate the loyal support. =D_

Olivia managed to stay twenty minutes the next time she went into the ICU. She had sat so quietly beside Elliot's bed, her hand gripped in his, that nobody had the heart to tell her to leave. When Olivia was told to leave, she just returned to the plastic chairs in the waiting room and sat patiently until they'd let her see Elliot again.

She looked down at her feet, the pink slippers very noticeable. She felt foolish having brought them at all, but she didn't like to be bare feet around New York City, Queens or Manhattan. It was dangerous being bare feet anywhere in public places. Olivia was aware of the easiness that came with catching aids from needles, and whatnot.

She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid, leaving the house without shoes.

She wiggled her feet in the slippers, making the front of them move like something was alive. She smiled weakly, wondering what Elliot would have thought of her pink slippers.

"I think you're wasting your time, Olivia," a voice called.

She snapped her head up to find Kathy stalking across the hospital floor towards her.

Olivia sighed. She had no energy to fight with her, not now she was saving her strength for Elliot.

"They won't let you in to see him without my permission," she said. "And I won't let you in there. You might as well go home," she suggested.

Olivia turned her eyes to the floor. She had no interest in pursuing the conversation.

"He is nothing more than your partner," she spat. "He's _my_ husband, Olivia._ MY_ husband!"

Olivia was so tired that she couldn't hold back her temper any longer. All the hours she had spent at the hospital by his side, or in the waiting him, and Kathy had the nerve to come along and make her feel like a nobody. She had tolerated enough from this woman. Enough was enough. She stood up and faced the woman. "Listen to me, Kathy. I don't care what the hell you think you know, but he is lying in that bed in there needing our strength to pull him through this, and if you have any feelings left for him that aren't pure selfishness, then stop acting like such a jealous child and grow up!"

Kathy stood back, momentarily stunned.

"And just for your information, Elliot has put me on his list of emergency contacts. I have as much right to be in there as you do. I've been in there already, more than once," she stated. "Because unlike you, I care about _him_… I'm here for _him_!"

Olivia crossed the waiting room to get away from her, and chose another seat in the corner, as she tried to control her trembling. She had never been so angry.

… … … … …

Olivia and Kathy were both approved to go in and see Elliot at the same time, neither one of them had uttered a word since Olivia's temper filled attack.

In the ICU, Kathy watched Elliot sleep.

Olivia stood on the other side, wondering if she should have been there at all.

"Take those slippers off, will you, they look ridiculous!" Kathy said rudely staring at the bright pinkness of her feet that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Olivia looked down at her feet.

"I like 'em," a voice croaked.

Both pairs of eyes shot to the bed, where Elliot's eyes had opened and he was glancing at Olivia's feet.

"El…" Olivia sighed. The relief to see him awake was so overwhelming she felt a crushing weight in her chest, as she moved across the room to his bed.

"Elliot," Kathy rushed to the bed, pushing Olivia aside.

"I'm okay," he winced. "Just a bit of pain."

"You're an idiot!" Kathy scolded.

"Not now, Kathy… please," he begged.

"What about your children?" she snapped. "What would happen to them if you died? Why do you continuously put yourself in danger, I don't understand it!"

"Don't lecture him now, Kathy," Olivia warned. "He doesn't need that… he needs your support."

"I need you to mind your own business!" she shot back.

"Kathy…" Elliot stated. "Don't talk to her that way."

He screwed up his face in obvious pain. "El, don't talk…" Olivia said. "I'm gonna go. I'll leave you to chat with Kathy. I'll be in the waiting room."

"No," he said. "I don't want you to go."

Kathy's face fell as she realized that he was looking at her, the way he used to look at Kathy. She had lost. Elliot belonged to her now, like it not. All Kathy was to him, was a friend at most, and the mother to his children.

_I think the next chapter will be the last… =D_

_Anything you want me to put in it?_


	11. The end

_**A/N: Okay… I give you SOME smut, not a lot, and not deep smut, but hopefully enough to make it worth the read. I don't like too much detail when writing scenes like this, but I made an exception still staying true to myself. =D**_

Olivia watched the face expression on Kathy's face as she recognized what was at stake. There once was a time when Olivia respected Kathy, and she understood that she was concerned about some kind of affair between Olivia and Elliot. She understood that his hours away from hour were long, and would certainly give her reason to think his time was spent on his partnership with Olivia, rather than on the job. Olivia might have felt the same way in her situation. Olivia had even respected her for staying as long as she did, before their first divorce. Elliot hadn't been easy to live with.

But respect for Kathy went out the window when she became so callous and bitter, and used those emotions to manipulate a situation to her liking, such as preventing Olivia from seeing Elliot in ICU.

"You're choosing her over me?" Kathy scoffed.

"As long as you treat her that way…" he said wincing from the pain.

Kathy shook her head in utter disbelief. "I'm out of here. I don't have to put up with this," she announced stalking out of the room, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone.

"Hey," he greeted. "Come closer…"

Olivia stepped close to the bed and took his hand. "Hey," she smiled weakly.

"You look worried," he observed.

"I am," she admitted. "You've been here for a few days."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "You've been in the waiting room all that time, haven't you?" he questioned.

"No," she said. "Sometimes I went to the cafeteria…"

Elliot managed to smile, but he winced in pain when the sound of what she assumed was a laugh hurt his chest. She squeezed his hand gently. "Talked laugh," she scolded.

"I like your slippers," he grinned.

Olivia laughed looking down at her feet, and then back up at him. "When I got the call that you were here, I rushed out the door. I didn't even realize that I had no shoes until afterwards. I was running on adrenaline."

"Wow," he sighed. "You must love me."

Olivia's body flushed with a warmth that was overwhelming. "I do," she admitted. "I do love you, El. I always have."

"How?"

"How, what?" she frowned.

"How do you love me?" he asked seriously, a look of desire in his eyes.

Olivia leaned over him, and whispered in his ear, with a teasing smile. "I want to do things to you that would rock your world."

Elliot made a gagging sound, and she instantly pulled back looking startled. He was struggling for air, and he screwed up his face in obvious pain. Finally, he caught his breath as she looked down at him silently cursing herself for being so forward when he was in such an awkward situation. "Wow…" he whispered looking up at her adoringly. "That might just have to wait until I'm better."

"I can wait," she insisted.

"Good," he nodded.

… … … … …

Elliot signed the release form, and Olivia held his arm to steady him. He was still a little shaky, and wouldn't be able to look after himself without at least someone watching over him. Olivia had agreed that he would go home with her.

Sometime later, Olivia directed the taxi to pull up on the curb, outside her apartment building. She paid the cab fair and climbed out, helping Elliot, and the two of them went up to her apartment. Olivia settled him in her bed, thinking he'd be more comfortable there and she offered to take the couch.

"Can't we share it?" he suggested.

Olivia laughed. "In your condition?"

"It doesn't worry me," he smiled.

"It worries me," she said. "Firstly, I don't want to kick you in your sleep and hurt you, and secondly, I'm not that easy," she teased.

"Could've fooled me," he joked.

Olivia laughed. Over the last few years she had been in only one relationship, two if you included Porter, which didn't seem to go very far. Elliot had always had an issue with Porter, and at times Olivia could have sworn he had a hint of jealousy on his face, but she could never be sure. Elliot was naturally hot-headed.

"Stay in the bed," Elliot urged.

She shook her head regretfully. "I can't. I really don't want to hurt you. I move around a lot."

"Good," he winked. "I like my women feisty."

Again, Olivia laughed. "Is that all you think about?"

"When I'm you," he admitted. "Sometimes I have to remember what case I'm working on."

Olivia couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"You know, you haven't kissed me in a really long time," Elliot announced surprising her with his comment. "I'm beginning to think I imagined it."

"You did," she teased. "I'd never kiss you."

"Sure, you wouldn't," he replied. "I'm a very handsome man."

"Yeah, in your head…"

Elliot winced as he climbed off the bed.

"What are you doing?' she frowned. He needed to rest.

"Don't tease me," he begged. "I want to kiss you…" his eyes were full of desire, as his hands reached out to her, drawing her in. Elliot was being extremely forward, Olivia wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He had never made her uncomfortable. It was Elliot. She knew him inside out.

Olivia relaxed in his arms.

"I love you, Benson," he smiled.

She evidently blushed. "Really?"

"What's not to love? You're smart, sexy as hell, sassy and tough as nuts."

"Better believe it," she whispered her mouth inches from his. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and the smell of his cologne overpowered her senses, causing her to sink against his embrace, unable to draw away. The power he had over her was too much for her to resist. This man, the one who had been her partner for too many years to count, who had been her best friend for just as long, was suddenly about to become her lover.

Once they crossed this bridge, there was no going back. Was she really willing to take the chance?

His lips finally settled on hers, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She moaned as his tongue teased her lips. "Oh God," she whispered pulling at his shirt, careful not to hurt him, as she pulled herself closely against him.

"You better believe it," he replied gently laying her across the bed. No matter how much pain he was in, Elliot was willing to take the risk… right now, all he could see was a night of passion and heat ahead of him, with the woman he loved immeasurably and unconditionally.

_**I thank you for sticking this out… ALL of you… =D**_

_**I wouldn't mind a review to let me know what you thought of my LIGHT smut, not that it's really that, but anyways… I leave it in your hands. xo**_


End file.
